Demon's Awakening
by Yashinua
Summary: Ummm it's an AU. Inuyasha is a lone traveler he stops in an old run down temple when he finds..... Kag/Inu ,
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hey everyone. Well today my attention span was zero! I couldn't even read a fanfic. Darn the stupid cactus juice! It's eating my attention. Waaaa.  
Ehheheheheh so now I'm writing this. So sorry if it is ermm……. Confusing   
Which I daresay it will be. Muah hahahahhahahahhahah  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
It was getting very dark and the path Inuyasha was following was getting faint. His violet eyes searched the edge of the forest for any shelter but no such thing was in sight. He sighed and adjusted his sword. He was tired and didn't find sleeping in the cold appealing. He started through the forest but he barely made it to the bush when he heard an earsplitting screech. He grabbed at his sword and waited. It happened again and he saw a faint shimmering light ahead. It was going to be a long night.  
  
……………………………….................  
  
Hehehehhehehehhehehe soooo what did you think? Don't worry don't worry. This is just the prologue to the story and anyways my attention span is short today and I have only one contact in and well basically I'm half blind………okay now I feel guilty.   
……………………………….....................  
  
…………^^ ; d  
  
Okay I'm too bored I'll write more……  
Finally coming to decisions, Inyasha followed the light and sound, forgetting about his earlier task. His samurai instincts told him that the light was more important. He finally came to an old, abandoned temple. Praising his luck he ran in the temple. The moon was shining through a small hole in the wall and the room seemed to be in ruins. There was little pools of what looked strangely like….blood? He was too tired to care so he laid down next to the hole which happened to be the only clean area on the floor, but his plans to sleep were rudely interrupted by a horrible screeching sound. He scrambled up to find the culprit but none was to be found. The screeching got louder. He peered through the hole. He saw one of the most terrible things he'd ever seen.  
There was a gang o cats dancing under the moons silvery light. They all looked the same, with silver-gray fur and blood-red eye. As they danced a giant cat appeared in the center of their dance circle. He was a fearsome beast. His fur was so black that the night sky looked gray compared to it. His bloodstained fangs went far past his chin and his claws were so long that they sunk into the ground. The cats stopped dancing and turned to the beast.  
Inuyasha didn't know if he blinked but just as quickly as the demon appeared he had turned into what looked like a human. His deep voice rumbled.  
  
"Tomorrow, the villagers annual sacrifice will be served." he said and the cats began to yowl and screech in pleasure but he held up his hand, " But, I sense a predator. We must find it and put it to death or it could be our demise." he finished as the cats hissed. The demon pulled from behind him a human child.  
  
"Here eat this as a snack. You will soon have a whole village to feast upon." he threw the poor child. 'Heh, those villagers think I'll leave them alone this time. Not anymore. Once I get what I need they will meet an untimely death! I, Adham-Akemi, will rule this land!' he thought as he turned to leave becoming his true self once again.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned away from the hole. He didn't do things for others. That's why he traveled alone, but he had taken an instant hatred to the monster before him. He would find this village and warn them of the danger they were in.   
"Who knows. Maybe I'll get something for this." he said and quickly set off to find the village.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome woke with a start. Her hands were shaking and there was a sudden terror in her heart. She had dreamed that Adham-Akemi was coming. She had always heard that those that were taken on Adhem's Moon had a dream about him the previous night. She feared that the sign of darkness was upon her. She quickly searched her hands and found what she had been dreading….the black ring on her hand.  
……………………………........................\  
  
A/N : So how'd ya like it? Just to inform you….Adham means 'black' and Akemi means 'dawn'.  
Next chapter coming soon. Heheeheheheheh.  
  
Yashinua 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Yashinua here. Well the evil cactus juice attacked me and I finally recovered! Woo hoo! Well here's the next chapter. This story is probably gonna end up really dark. Oh well! Hee hee.  
Chapter 2.  
  
It was the darkest of nights. The only light on the earth was of the bloody red moon, but the moon wasn't the only one that was covered in blood. The villagers screamed and ran to the forest that surrounded it. Many people didn't make it. A cruel laugh came from a distance.  
A young woman with a bundle in her hand woke to the sounds of screaming villagers. Her heart began to race as she ran from room to room.   
  
"Mother! Father! Where are you?" she yelled but no response came. The shouts from the villagers became louder. She ran to the window and gasped. The homes were on fire and there was a mass of blood on the ground. Random people could be seen running for the forest with young children in hand. She heard an evil laugh that made her spine tingle with fear. He had come.  
  
" My, my. What cowards you are. Do you think you can escape me?" the demon laughed. He grabbed a small child from his mother.   
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
"Move aside stupid woman!" he said and knocked her aside, killing her instantly.   
"Mother! No! Please let me go!" the little boy wept. The demon laughed and killed the boy.   
Kikyo had seen enough. She ran out of the house with a bundle in her arms. She knew already that her father and mother was dead. Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran past so many dead, into the forest. She had to get away and save the orphaned child. She knew that he was what the demon was after. The bundle began to cry.   
  
"Hush dear one. He will find us if you don't." Kikyo looked down at him with pleading. Her delicate features faltered with fear.   
"I must save you, but I can't when you are like this." she sat him down under the large tree roots. The little boy looked at her with golden eyes. His little ears twitched. Kikyo smiled down at him, but quickly returned to a fearful state as she tried to find a way to protect him. The demon would be able to find him in his current form and….. Then it hit her. She could discise his true form with her miko powers. She began to chant under her breath. Slowly the child's eyes turned violet and his hair a raven color. His ears no longer twitched at the top of his head.  
Kikyo took the blankets leaving him under the tree.  
  
Good bye Inuyasha. I will come back for you. I promise. She thought. She heard a growl from behind.  
  
"Hand over that bundle." the voice growled. Kikyo turned around with an emotionless face.  
  
"never." she said and began to run. She quickly followed after. She held the blankets for her life, but she was quickly stopped. The demon landed in front of her. His face was dark and an evil grin was upon his face.  
  
"Well if it isn't the lovely miko." he said taking a step towards her. She quickly backed away.  
" Hand over the child." he said to her, "If you don't I will take it by force!" he said. She wouldn't move . She gasped as he ripped the blankets from her grasp. He saw that nothing was there and became angry.  
  
"Where is he?" he said dangerously.   
  
"I will not let you touch him." she yelled at him. That boy was the only thing that could stop Adham-Akemi.  
He smirked." Fine. I will find him on my own. His scent isn't that hard to find, but I will take the other thing I'm after." he said and looked down at Kikyo.   
  
"What?" she asked fearing the answer.  
  
"You posses the Shikon no Tama. If that little brat …..well never mind. You are about to die anyways so I don't really need to tell you." he began to laugh. "and to make sure the brat doesn't live I will kill one of these villagers every night of the Adham Moon. I will eventually find him, but for no further ado. Prepare to die."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain. She fell to her knees and slowly began to die. A soft glow began to form before her.  
  
"How….?" she asked as the glow became jewel.  
  
He laughed. "Stupid girl. You didn't even know your true power and you are supposed to be a great miko? Your soul forms the Shikon no Tama. It holds more power than a weak human such as yourself could fathom."   
  
She saw him laugh and became very angry. 'I will not let him win!' she reach out and grabbed the jewel and ran as well as she could. The jewel became brighter. ' my life is passing. I can feel it.'   
She finally made it to the tree where Inuyasha was. She held the jewel tight as she heard the demon come closer. He wasn't in a hurry. She was dieing and couldn't get far, but he underestimated her. As he made his way to her she stood.  
  
"Adham-Akemi!" she yelled with a strong voice for someone who was dieing and losing their soul all at the same time. " I will never let you win!"  
  
"Oh and what will you do?" he smirked. She smiled at him and threw herself into the stream. It's swift current carried her away quickly. As she was carried away she dropped the jewel and with her last breath she vowed revenge. Slowly on her hand formed the sign of darkness that the villagers would come to fear.  
***********************************************************\  
  
Kagome's parents walked in right as the black ring appeared on her hand. Her father had seen it. She looked at her mother pleadingly, but all her mother could do was cry. Kagome ran to her father and grabbed his hands. He pulled them back from her quickly. It hurt her but she had to expect it. It wasn't honorable to touch the lord of the village, even if he was your father , but she couldn't help it.  
  
" Father please! Don't send me away." she begged. He looked at her with disgust.  
  
"You should protect your village instead of crying about it. If you don't go we all will die. Just like what happened one hundred years ago. I know you will be dieing but do you want to die a coward? Do not disgrace me Kagome by being a coward." he said.  
  
Kagome regained her composure. " Yes father." she said numbly.  
  
"Good. We'll make preparations for tonight at noon." he said and turned away.  
  
"Mother!" Kagome asked her mother desperately after her father left, but her mother quickly left her room.  
Kagome dissolved into tears as she saw her life ticking away before her.   
  
…………….  
So how'd ya like it? R&r. oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I don't own Inuyasha. If I did would I be here writing this?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
KaGome wept for what seemed like hours. It was early morning and she only had till midnight to live. She stood to leave her room but found she couldn't move. 'Stop being a coward!' her conscience screamed at her.   
  
"But it is too hard to move. Someone please help me." She said softly. A knock came to her door.  
  
"Y-yes?" She called out as her voice cracked a bit.  
  
"Can we come in?" a deep voice said. Kagome smiled. Her friends were always there for her.  
  
"Yes please come in." she said. Miroku and Sango made their ways in. They looked at Kagome with sad eyes. She was crouching on the floor. She looked very small and vulnerable. Sango sat next to Kagome and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Miroku sat across from her. He grabbed her hand, which caused both the girls to watch him cautiously. He was normally a lecher. A bad one. But all he did was examine the black circle around her ring finger. Miroku frowned.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, beginning to panic.   
  
"This is an unusual place for the mark to be. It is usually in the palm of the hand." He said looking at her with a mystified look. Sango took Kagome's hand. She had never seen the mark before but Miroku had because, as a monk, he had to bless those who were chosen. Sango looked closely at it.   
  
"It looks like a wedding ring of some sort." She said with a frown. Kagome gulped and looked down at her left-hand ring finger. It did indeed look like a black ring. Kagome smiled darkly.  
  
"What is it?" both her friends asked quickly. Kagome looked up at them with tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"I'm marring death." she said. Sango began to cry silently and Miroku stared at the ground pensively.   
  
"Does the lord have a plan to save you? Has he heard anything about the one who shall free us of this curse?" Sango asked. Kagome laughed for the first time this morning.  
  
"No. He said I shall not embarrass him. I shall go as the brave daughter of the great lord." she said with anger but she started to cry finding she had run out of tears.  
  
"I think I'll go and bathe now. I'll see you.....later." she said and began to leave for the river.  
  
"We must do something." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement as he sadly watch his friend leave the room. They got up and demanded council with their lord. When they were finally admitted they found a strange sight. A young man with long black hair and intense violet eyes and the lord sitting at a table. The man had red kimono, sword, and a strange necklace around his neck. He looked very angry.  
  
"What do you mean you know and are expecting it?!" he yelled at the lord. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. No one dared to shout at the lord in such a manner. The man had his hands in fist on the table and he was leaning toward the lord, but the lord sat in front of him calmly.  
  
"Yes this has gone on for many years. It is our way. In fact my daughter has the honor of protecting the village this year." he said. The man's eye's got big and the look of fury turned to shock.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are handing you own daughter over to a demon to be killed? Will you not try to save her?" he asked incredulously. The lord laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Why put the whole village in danger?" he said simply. "Besides, it's a great honor to protect this village."  
  
The man slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"You're nothing but a coward!" he yelled. The lord's face turned annoyed. He leaned forward.  
  
"Listen boy. Do you even know the history of this village?" he asked.  
  
"Feh! Why would I care about the history of a village that is obviously insane?" the man said. Lord Higurashi grinned.  
  
"Well let me enlighten you. Many years ago a powerful and evil demon attacked this village. He reeked havoc, sending his minions at the villagers. He was looking for something. There was also a young miko. Her name was Kikyo." the boys eyes widened a bit. " and a young hanyou. He was an orphan but the miko took him in. When the demon attacked she ran with the child into the forest. Shortly after the demon appeared to us all and said on the night of Akemi's Moon there will be a chosen one with the black mark. That person shall be sent to the ancient temple and then he left never to be seen again. He added one warning that if we didn't do so he would attack once again.   
We searched everywhere for miko and the child. The miko was found dead in the river but the child was never seen again. What happened in the forest is unknown to us. The miko had a black circle on her hand and an imprint as if she had griped a small stone. So now you know why we do this." Lord Higurashi finished. The boy sat there with a blank face.  
  
"It was also said that 'When the hidden powers of the demon were woken the village shall be set free' but no such being has appeared."  
  
"Fine." the man said and got up to leave.  
  
"You may stay here for the night...What was your name?" Lord Higurashi asked.  
  
"Inuyasha." he said and left the room glancing at Sango and Miroku on his way out. Lord Higurashi sighed and called for them to come in. Sango and Miroku turned and left no longer wanting to speak with the lord.   
  
"Inuyasha. Some how that name seems familiar." Miroku said finally after awhile.  
  
"Yes. I have heard of that name from some place. You don't think..." she looked at Miroku.  
  
"I don't know but it's worth a try. Oh and Sango?" Miroku said.  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
Miroku grabbed both her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I may never get this chance again if our guess isn't correct. You've heard what happens if it is false." he said gravely. Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Will you bare my child?"   
  
Sango's face turned cherry red, but before she could answer someone came down the hall.   
  
"Miroku your needed at the temple." said an elderly man. Miroku nodded at him then looked back at Sango.  
  
"I'll ask for you answer later. Until then." he leaned in and kissed her cheek before running to the village temple. Sango sat on a near by bench with her hand on her cheek. What had happend to the lecherous monk who asked every woman to bare his child and groped every woman he met? She sat there for awhile thinking and left to search for Kagome.  
  
************************  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection in the water. She remembered the story of the river, how the young miko Kikyou was found here. Kagome was always told that she had a remarkable resemblance to Kikyou. When ever she was sad she looked into the depths of the deep water talking to the spirit of the miko that was believed to have rested in. Today was one of those days.  
  
"Lady Kikyou please help me. I fear my fate. I have no one to turn to. How did you stay strong all the way to the end? I wish you would answer me. Please lend me your strength." she whispered. She knew it was useless. Kikyou was dead and couldn't answer. A single tear fell down her face and landed in the water. Kagome watch the small ripples grow. Suddenly out of nowhere another person's face appeared. It was a young woman that looked much like Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo?!" Kagome gasped. The girl nodded her face sad but determined. Kagome looked behind her. Noone was there. She looked at the water. Kikyo was still there. Kikyo held up her hands as if she was trying to break through the barrier of the water. Kagome suddenly placed her hand on Kikyo's. She felt warm and began to glide gently in the water. She found herself floating in front of Kikyo. She tried to move but couldn't. Kikyo took both of Kagome's hands and cupped them together. Kagome began to get warm and felt something between her hands. Kikyo finally released her. Kikyo smiled and nodded knowingly. Kagome felt herself being lifted from the water but she never lost sight of the miko.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? I thought you had drowned! You were just floating there." said Sango. Kagome seemed only vaguly aware when she was lead away from the river and into her room far away. She never took her hands out of the position they were in.  
  
"You should dry off. I have some thing important to tell you when you've dried off." Sango said then left.   
  
As soon as she left Kagome slowly opened her hands. In her hands was a pink jewel. She held on to it again tightly. It gave her a warm feeling but she began to hear a far away voice that seemed to say,  
  
" Release me."  
**************************************************  
  
Hey well that's another chapter. Thank you Pretty Maiden, fang, and Cherry for reviewing ^^  
  
Well I must be going now. See ya soon.  
Please REVIEW. 


End file.
